


The Leaves Are Falling! (Part 2)

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Will Gigi be as excited as Andrea is?





	The Leaves Are Falling! (Part 2)

“Gigi!” Andrea belted out when he arrived back home he had to find his husband immediately and tell him the good news. 

In the time that Andrea had gone on his run Gigi actually got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to handle his business. He stripped down to nothing after that and took a warm shower that about made him fall asleep again, but he was able to keep himself awake long enough to finish washing himself. He stepped out of the shower and proceeded with the other essentials — brushing his teeth, and lastly the dreaded facial hair shaving process. In the middle of shaving his mustache down to where he wanted it Andrea came rushing into the house as if he was being chased by a serial killer. Gigi jolted and there went all of his mustache off his face. 

“Gigi!!!” He opened the bathroom door and stopped dead in his tracks as if he saw a dead body, or a ghost realizing what he had just caused.

“What, Andrea. . .” He took a breath for a moment “It better be fucking good, or I am going to cut off every piece of hair you have on your head.”

Andrea slowly brought the leaf from behind his back to show what had gracefully grazed his head.

“It’s the start of fall. . . “

Gigi’s eye twitched angrily.


End file.
